


Who is Rose???

by Spider sister (HairGoddess)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HairGoddess/pseuds/Spider%20sister
Summary: Rose just graduated college. When she runs in to the Parkers a the the Stark Expo.  This is a story of what would happen if there was some one else in Peter's life.I will update the tags as the story goes on.I will have mistakes in my writing please forgive me.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. stark expo: Hammer Industries

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same story i had under a differt name. I hope you in joy it.

Saturday June 5, 2010

Its a beautiful spring evening in New York. People are buzzing all round the city. The excitement of the population is still every much alive. The Stark Expo just started a month ago. Visitors travel all over the country, more like all over the world are coming to New York for the Expo.

One of these visitors you would say she travel the farthest, but most would just say she traveled from across town. A fresh graduate of Columbia University, with the love of science and technology, this expo is like a candy store for her. Her green eyes is taking all the sites has she walks is the main show building. Her Long black hair is up in a braid because of the hot day earlier. At 5'5" she needs push a little to get closer to the front to see as much as she can. Hammer Industries is hosting a demonstration of their new hammer drone systems tonight.

The demonstration is schedule soon, the crowd is getting a little pushy, and they bump her in to a small family harder than she would want too. Almost pushing over the father, who is holding his son, who by the way is wearing a ironman mask. "I'm so sorry, are you two ok", she asked.

"Don't worry about it, Ben can take more than a little push." The woman next her said, "I'm more worry about you and that was some shove you took. I surprise you didn't end up on the floor because I would have." As the woman smiling and place her hand of her shoulder.

"No, No, I'm fine, Just didn't want Ironman to be mad at me for pushing him down"

"I'm not ironMan, I'm Peter!" The kid said taking his toy mask off, He had the biggest smile that you had ever seen. "Uncle Ben and Aunt May bought it for me, they got me this cool glove too. See" Peter holding is left hand up to an ironman glove with light in the palm of the hand.

"That is so super cool, I thought you were Ironman. The mask looks so real. Are you sure your not the real Ironman?" The young lady smirked. 

"Nope, I'm just Peter" he laughed. 

"I'm Ben and this is May "And this is peter of course." Ben smiled 

"I'm Rose." The visitor disclose. The little group talked till the show started, even taking seats next to each other, you would say they became just like old friends by the time Justin Hammer took the stage.

"Uncle Ben he's just copying Mr. Stark!! The robots look like ironman and stole the one in the middle from Mr. Stark, This is wrong!" Any one could tell that Peter was not happy with the turn of events. No one could really blame him, Hammer Industries did blatantly copy Stark's work, everyone could tell. A distinctive sound of repulsors could be heard, then Ironman his self just drop on to the stage to grab his friend in the new war machine suit and at that moment everything went to shit. 

"Some thing is wrong! we need to leave now!" Rose grabs Ben's arm. "Some thing not right, May, Ben get Peter out of here now!" Just feeling the waves of anxiety coming off of Tony Stark was enough. As Ironman walks to Justin Hammer asking something, Rose is doing her best to get the Parker family out of their seats.

"We got to go", Gun fires and everyone in the building start pushing out of the door. Screams are heard. Rose gets separated from the Parkers. After being push out of the doors, then to the side as the terrified masses run for their lives. Rose notices that the drones are not targeting the people. 

Some of the bullets do get close to some of the runners but its not like the drones aiming at them. Looking up she sees the drones following Iron Man as he circles the expo grounds. As the crowd thins out the only people left in the expo are the workers who are trying to secure the area and help the wounded . 

A force was pulling Rose to the left. She has learned not to ignore that feeling. As she turned in that direction, what she saw stop her heart still. A kid with the Iron Man mask was standing up to one of the Hammer drones. She arrive just in time to see the little iron man raise his left hand, just in that moment the real Iron man landed and blast the that drone. "Good work kid" he said flying off. Rose's heart started up again as she ran to the kid finding out that it was peter the hole time. She asked what he was thinking as she rushed him back to his aunt and uncle . 

Rose is scare out for her mind. She just had come up on Peter with a Hammer drone about to blast the kid in to nothing and Iron Man just came in time to blast the drone himself, saving the Peter in the process and Peter acted like it was the greatest event in his life. Just because Peter got to see Iron Man up close. He will not shut up about it "Iron Man is so cool" "Iron Man told me good job kid, can you belive it". Now its not like Rose is mad at Peter it just what if scenarios keep running though her mind and it just happen 5 minutes ago. Rose did have Peter take off his "Iron Man" mask so the drones wont target the kid again. 

"Ok Pete, lets find Ben and May, I think this way will be good." it was more like Rose was talking to her self, Peter is still looking around taking very thing in. Rose has a hold for he's hand and leading him away from the main building. You can tell that she is getting worry, looking for Peter's Aunt and Uncle seem like a loosing battle. Feeling like it is the best option to get Peter were he needs to go. She just hopes that it wont hurt her in the long run. 

The Kid looking around watching Iron Man in the sky with the drones, flying around buildings and though the planet statue. He was fascinated, he wasnt even looking were he was going, Rose was taking him to his Aunt and Uncle. Holding her hand, walking around, looking up at the sky he feels his hand get warmer, the left hand the one he is using to hold Rose's hand. Looking over to their join hands he sees her hand glowing. "Whaaaatttt??" his eyes travel up to her face, sees her looking straight ahead but her eyes are glowing white. Rose blinks and the glow is gone, 

"Hey Pete I think they are over this way off to the right " Rose told him. Rose was moving so fast that Peter had to run to keep up with her. Just before they reached his aunt and uncle he stopped her with wonder and astonishment in his eyes "what did you just do and can you show me how to do it"? She looked at him with a smile on her face and said "I am not able to control when it happens like that." Just at that moment Iornman passed overhead with hammer drones hot on his tail. As soon saw the drones she graded peter and a bright light engulfed them both. Peter opened his eyes and saw that the drones were in pieces behind him. 

Rose looking straight over his head and started to shake him,and then giving Peter a full hug with both arm wrap around him resting her head on his. "Please be ok, Peter please be okay please please please" she talking in to his hair. "Its okay, Miss Rose I'm Okay, I'm not hurt" Peter was trying to comfort her. Rose lifts her head sees he is smiling and knows he is safe" come on now we still need to get to your Aunt and Uncle. I sure that they will not be happy knowing your with some stranger. Peter said "your not a stranger, your Miss Rose so its ok they will understand 

Not more a than five minutes have past before they found Ben and May Parker just pass the gates. May was in tears, yelling at a police officer to get back in to the expo and look for her boy. Ben was the first one to see Rose and Peter come walking up. Patting May on the shoulder, she turns to see them and runs to over and hugs peter, crying happy tears. They convince Rose to come over for dinner next week, They couldn't let her go with out a thank you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time of the Parkers' dinner, Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark industry, announce that Stark inc would have their main head headquarters in New York. Rose had apply for a lab assistant and she has have a phone interview, she waiting for in person interview. To it lightly she was excited. 

The dinner went well, conversation didn't slow down, they found everything and anything to talk about. Peter still went on about Iron Man saving him, May and Ben talked about their jobs, life changes (how they got Peter and we all know how they got Peter, his parents plane crash at age 6) , Rose talked about school and her up coming interview. 

By the time the night was over Rose had became Peters babysitter when May and Ben were at work. it was like she became part of the family, some thing she has not have in a long time. She would be watching the kid on Wednesday and Friday nights and some times on the weekends, for the most part it wasn't a problem for her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 16, 2010

The first babysitting night for Rose and Peter. 

"Now all the numbers are on the fridge, just call if anything happens" May was saying as she was making her way out the door. "Sorry I got to go I'm running late. You got this, Ben will be home at 10. Okay Bye see you later" she closes the door. 

Peter and Rose are in the living room by the couch looking at the door May just ran out of. "Can you do the glowing thing? I didn't tell Aunt May or Uncle Ben, Please." Peter grab her hand. Hanging on her arm just like all kids do when they want something. "So your like a super hero too right? please do it again won't tell. Please"

"I'm don't think so, I can't control in very well. I'm not a hero, little one. I'm just me. Okay, lets build some legos, that sounds like fun"

Peter reluctantly agreed with her and got his legos out, It was a starwars fighter set. Peter has build the set many times before so he just told his babysitter which piece goes where. The Kid told her all about Starwars, because this babysitter never watch the movies and that was so wrong in Peter's eyes. Rose also never played with legos before so it was alot of fun for her to see some thing come from little blocks. Peter made sure she got an education on these very important things. 

It was about 7 o'clock and Dinner time came around, Rose started to making Mac n cheese. Peter was running around the house pretending to be Iron Man. By the time it was time to drain the noodles, Peter came running in to the kitchen knocking right into Rose as she was taking the pot of pasta sink to drain the water. The child push her so hard that the pot with the boiling water went flying in to the air above their heads. "PETER"!!! without thinking she wrap an arm around him, he was up against Rose as her other arm stretched out as above them hand glowing white making some thing like an umbrella of light. The pasta and boiling water fell around them but they were safe because of the light umbrella. 

Making sure that there was not any more water dripping off the umbrella, she close her hand and brought it level with her face. Looking that the fist as she willing a way the glow. She did not touch Peter with that hand untill the glow was gone. 

Unknown to Rose and Peter, Ben did come home early, he walked in as Peter collide with Rose by the sink. Their backs were facing him, They had no idea that he was there. As the glow disappear, Ben could see a protected arm around his nephew. Watching Rose lower herself to eye level to Peter both her hands on his shoulders, looking in to his eyes, "Now Peter you can't be running in to the kitchen like that, we could have gotten hurt." Ben heard a small "but" from Peter. "Now no buts, If I couldn't do what I can do, we would be in a lot of hurt right now. I'm not mad its just you need to careful. We have to be responsible".

"Well I would say so" Ben announce his presents. 


	2. What just happened???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a new baby sitter, Peter's baby sitter has powers?

Ben Parker is shocked. The new babysitter was well different, he hasn't seen anyone like her before. Being able to make things out of light and have it solid. It's just beyond him. He does see her make sure his nephew is okay. She does seem to care for the boy. Ben hears her tell the boy to be responsible and he can't help his self. "I would say so"

He must have spook her because faster than he could see, Rose jump in front of the boy, right hand aiming at him with a glowing ball in her palm. "Holy Starburst, you scared me", Rose yelped, lowering her hand to herself. The kitchen was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The elder Parker couldn't do more than stare at the glowing fist and was losing its glow.

Peter is the one who broke the silence. "Uncle Ben did you see that? Wasn't that cool?" As he runs up to his uncle," You know she saved me at the expo too with that glow thing she does. She just like a super hero." Just have his kid jumping around and talking a mile a minute broke Ben out of is statue like state.

"Ok, Ok Peter com down, Why don't you go up stairs and play, Rose and I have to talk. I will let you know when pizza gets here, sounds good?" 

"Yes pizza," Peter yelled running up the stairs.

Ben smiled at Peter then turn to Rose. She was still at the sink biting her lip and tapping her leg with a non glowing hand now. She was a nervous wreck if Ben ever saw one. "Rose why don't you have a seat and I'll call for the pizza." After Ben got the phone, he took the seat across from Rose. She looked alike child in trouble, head down and hands clasp together on her lap. 'Rose, I'm not mad. I want to understand whats going on. You did some thing amazing, and lets not forget you protected Peter by doing what you did".

Looking up with teary eyes "your not going to yell at me?" Ben nodded. "Okay well I'm what government would call enhance or what some people would call mutant, I'm not that but its what they would call me." Ben nodded again and let her know to continue. "I am a low grade telepath and I'm a petty good telekinetic. I'm getting better at controlling it. I'm sorry that I scare you."

"Don't worry, So does that mean you can read my mine?"

"If I wanted too. I don't like reading others thoughts. I like to keep to my own mind thank you. I can show you some thing but you cant freak out okay" Ben just nods, Rose goes to a the sink and fulls up a bowl of water. then sits back down with the bowl on the table between them. "okay now look its a water right? so I can move the it out of the bowl", the water comes out of the bowl changing shapes. Ben looks over to Rose, her hands are glowing again and so is her eyes but with a child like smile on her lips. All Ben can see right now is a little girl showing off what she can do.

"Now if I try harder, I can change it in so something else all together" the water changes shape again to a ball, then the color changes, Ben realizes it the death star. Rose place her hand under it and if drops in to it."Here Peter had me watch the moves today I'm sure he would love this." He takes the (what would he call it a toy) from Rose. looking up Ben see that Rose is sweating.

"Are you alright"

"I fine it just takes a little out me when I change things, I don't do it alot" by this time the Pizza had arrive. Peter came running down the stairs just by hearing the door bell. Ben went to pay the the pizza guy.

Peter sees the toy death star on the table where Ben left it. " oh my gosh can I have this? its so cool".

Peter did get to keep the new toy. As they ate pizza Ben saw how much Rose played and laugh with Peter throughout the meal. Ben realize he could not take Rose away from his kid. They just grew to close during the short time they were together, almost like brother and sister.

Ben had a discussion with May about Rose he did tell her about her telekinesis but he left out her telepathy, he didn't feel that May would like the idea someone able to read their mind while Ben really didn't like the idea either but he understood like to Rose kept that to herself.

May did not believe what Ben had told her about Rose. Rose look like any other person how could she be so different. You really couldn't blame May for that assumption because every time you saw someone on TV who was enhancer or mutant they looked very different take Hulk for example.

But weeks later in August near Peter's birthday May got to see how different Rose was. May and Ben had a work in the morning so Rose was there at like 5 o'clock in the morning and it was around one o'clock in the afternoon when May walked into their apartment. What the 1st thing she notice was how loud the music was playing as she walked into the front door she made her way into the living Room all the furniture was pushed towards the walls, lights were flashing and both the children as she would call them were dancing in the middle of the room. A disco ball was lighting and flashing around and they don't have a disco ball. As Rose's hands and forearms were glowing as she was waving them around, her eyes were glowing as well needless to say May was a little shock with all that was happening, she could not believe it.

Peter was the 1st one who's saw his aunt. He ran to her and grabbed her arm like any kid would. " come dance with us"

The babysitter stop the music because May looked mad. She lowered her arms down the lights in the Room dimmed, The disco ball lowered as well to the ground and then disappear., "May are you OK,"

" Am I OK Am I OK!!!! Rose what is going on here? Are you some kind of freak mutant?! This is not normal!! What are you ?!" May ranted, she couldn't control her emotions as she paced back-and-forth in front of Rose and Peter. Peter did not understand was going on hes surprise, as his babysitter seemed to shrink into herself.

Rose knew May did not mean what she just said she could feel the surprise, confusion, fear, uncertain and the protectiveness rolling off May in waves. She didn't even need to try to read her mine to know. But the words still stung. Rose really thought May knew, she thought that Ben told her but just seeing May act like this, was like when she was back with her family, her grandfather told her to leave home and not to come back.

A sob broke out from Rose.

At that exact moment Ben walked in. The scene broke his heart. May didn't seem to realize Rose was on brink of a panic attack, It was Peter who kept Rose from falling over the proverbial edge. The poor babysitter was on her knees with arms wrap around herself, the kid's hand were framing her face. Peter was talking to her, Ben couldn't hear what the little one was saying but he knew it was helping her. 

"What is going on?" Ben all but yelled, he had gotten May's attention, she turned to Ben so her back was to the huddle children.

" Ben why didn't you tell me what she is? What is going on her hands, glowing everything was moving around there, lights everywhere what is happening why didn't you tell me what she was"

"May I did tell you she had certain abilities and you took as a joke there is nothing wrong with her I know you're scared but she's protecting she's watching over Peter just like any other good babysitter would do!".

Another sob broke out in the apartment May and Ben turn around and what they saw brought tears to their eyes. For the 1st time since walking into the apartment May saw Rose as a person, a child who was crying with her nephew on the floor. 

"O rose I'm sorry I didn't mean it I was just scared I get very emotional I'm so sorry", May cried falling to her knees next to the childern.

"I know you're scared I'm different" Rose sobbed

"Can I hug you" was all that may could say she felt so terrible.

The whole confrontation turn into a big group hug with everybody crying.

Rose had agreed on saying as the babysitter but she is still little wary about May. But she loves this family and feels a part of the family. It was a lesson that Rose learn that she has to make sure that she knows what time May's coming home so not to freak her out with her abilities. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think,


End file.
